1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for improving the textural attributes of baked snack foods.
2. Description of Related Art
Fried snack foods are very popular with consumers. Fried snack foods often have a distinguishable texture and taste. Recently, as the consumer becomes more health conscious, baked snack foods have been developed as a healthier alternative to fried snack foods. However, many baked snack foods have been unable to mimic the texture and taste associated with traditional fried products. Consequently, it is desirable to manufacture a low-fat baked product which more resembles a traditional fried snack food.